No Roads Left
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: It took forever, but after an innocent evening after iCarly, Carly begins to fall in love with Freddie! Creddie. Linkin Park songfic
1. Chapter 1

No Roads Left

Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly and I dont own the song "No Roads Left". Actually the song was never realeased. I found it on the internet.

Summary: 2 years. It took 2 years. But finally Carly fell in love with Freddie, on one innocent night after iCarly, when she hears a song that gets her thinking of Freddie. The rest, as they say, is history.

I WILL AND ONLY WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU WANT ME TO. IF YOU WANT ME TO THEN REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!

"Okay, and that was a clip sent in of a dog howling the song 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park!" Sam said one night while filming the web show iCarly.

"Be sure to turn in next week to !" Carly said as they began to wrap up the webshow. It was getting pretty late.

"And we're clear!" Freddie said "Good show guys!"  
"Thanks," Carly said "You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Freddie said "But first, I found this really rare song on the internet. It hasn't been realeased on cd, itunes, anywhere."

"Cool," Sam said "What's it called?"

"No Roads Left," Freddie answered

"Hey cool," Carly said "Its by Linkin Park! The same band that did the song that dog was howling!"

"Yup," Freddie said "Here it is."

The song started to play:

"S_tanding alone with no direction  
How did I fall so far behind?  
Why Am I searching for perfection?  
Knowing it's something I won't find_

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because

I run  
Till the silence splits me open  
I run  
Till it puts me underground  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one

When did I lose my sense of purpose?  
Can I regain what's lost inside?  
Why do I feel like I deserve this?  
Why does my pain look like my pride?

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because  
I let myself down  
In my fear and flaws

I run  
Till the silence splits me open  
I run  
Till it puts me underground  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one  
No roads left but one

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because

I run  
And the silence splits me open  
I run  
And it puts me underground  
But there's no regret  
And no roads left to run"

"Wow" Sam said "Its an awesome song."

"Yeah," Carly said, but her mind was somewhere else.

For some reason that song reminded her of Freddie. It made the song sound sweet and pretty for some reason (Linkin Park is NOT supposed to sound sweet and pretty, with the exception of Leave Out All the Rest). Wait, was she falling in love with Freddie? It was impossible, she spent such a long time telling Freddie that she didn't love him! Carly suddenly felt scared and nervous for no reason whatsoever. Freddie still loves her back, doesn't he?

There was only one way to find out. Carly took a deep breath, hoping to collect all of her confidence.

"Freddie?" She called out

"Yeah?" He said

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked

"Sure," he said "What is it?"

"Well..." She said

**Sorry, guys! Thats all. I can go into an explanation of exactly what happened that evening, even make a long story full of Creddie drama(Yeah there that many Linkin Park songs out there) But you have to request it! I usually dont do iCarly fanfictions, but i already have ideas on what to do with this one! So rate and reveiw!**

**Thanks!**

**BTW the song in italics is not that rare. Yes it has never been realeased but almost every Linkin Park fan has heard of it. So yeah!**


	2. Qwerty

No Roads Left

Chapter 2

Qwerty (Behind Your Lies)

"Hey" Freddie said "What's up?"

Freddie felt very nervous about what Carly was going to say. He felt expecially nervous because he didn't show Carly that song because he thought that Mike Shinoda was a better singer than Chester Bennington (Although Mike was best at that song). He showed Carly that song because it was about pain. And the fact that Carly didn't love him killed him inside, even though he claimed that he was over it. But he wasn't. Did Carly find that out and was here to yell at him? He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Carly was talking.

"… So the song got me thinking," Carly said "And not just because Mike Shinoda doesn't usually sing in songs. It got me thinking, what would it be like if we were, together? Like as a couple?"

Freddie was in pure shock. The song worked! The song WORKED!!!! Carly was into him! He was so shocked that he took Carly and kissed her passionately right there. Carly, a little surprised at first, soon stopped trying to struggle and started kissing Freddie back. Yet that had forgotten about somebody. Somebody very, very, sneaky that was upstairs, watching their little "incident" on Freddie's webcam right in the iCarly studio.

Sam was in complete shock. _Carly, _Sam thought, _and FREDDIE! Gosh, what kind of effect does Mike Shinoda have on people? _ To try to experiment, Sam snuck downstairs and went to the sterio. She plugged in Freddie's computer and went through the songs. She stopped at a Linkin Park song that was rarely heard but was known to have a lot of screamo and was the theme song of LPTV. She blasted it, and checked to see what would happen.

Hearing Chester scream at the beginning of the song broke Freddie and Carly out of their trance. They looked around and at each other, looking for the source of the music. Then they heard lyrics that made Freddie worried and Carly weary about what they were doing and if it was right.

_  
"A victim of your lies_

You hide behind lies  
You don't know why  
You crossed the line  
Wrapped up inside your lies  
You hide behind lies

_You're lost inside that cold disguise  
Behind your lies"_

END OF CHAPTER 2!!!

**Authors note: **

**I know the chapter is short, but remember, I did not plan to continue this story**

**Like No Roads Left, this is a "rare" Linkin Park song. Unlike "No Roads Left" this can be bought on the cd Songs of the Underground, which is available at Best Buy**

**I need a favor out of you guys. In order for me to get back into writing, I need a little inspiration. It would really help me if you went and reviewed on all of my other stories (Raly: the good part of meddling and Senior Class of 2009). Then it will be easier for me to update these stories.**

**Thanx!**

**Oh BTW It will be certain that I will continue this story till the very end if someone makes a creddie video with either the song "No Roads Left" or (if ur creative) Qwerty, and send it to one of the links on my profile!**_  
_


End file.
